bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an anime series that is the sequel to the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Story It has been nearly 3 years since the Bakugan left Earth to live in Vestroia. There was peace that was supposed to last forever, thanks to the sacrifices of Drago and Wyvern, but unfortunately, it was too good to be true. A human-like alien species, known as Vestals, invaded Vestroia. Using three Dimension Controllers, they were able to force the Bakugan into turning into their ball forms. They then started making a living in Vestroia. The main Vestals behind this invasion are referred to as the Vexos, and are said to be the top ranked Bakugan Brawlers out of all the Vestals. The Vexos consists of Spectra, Gus, Volt, Lync, Mylene, and Shadow. They are led by their prince, Hydron, who has 'collected' all but 1 of the Guardian Bakugan (Preyas, Skyress, Hydranoid, Tigrerra, and Gorem), turning them into statues. In order to save what is left of Vestroia, Drago was able to regain a physical body (With a whole new look). He travels back to Earth to pair up with Dan again, intending to leave the others behind. Marucho tags along though. When they arrived, Dan and Marucho join the Bakugan Resistance, a small team of Vestals whose goal is to save the Bakugan. The team consists of Mira, Ace, and Baron. Shun later on joins as well. For now, the goal is to free the Bakugan by destroying all 3 Dimension Controllers and to stop the Vexos. Will they succeed without having to lose anyone? Captured Bakugan The Vexos captures most of the bakugan. All the Resistance has to do is to free the captured bakugan. The way to free the captured bakugan is to beat the bakugan when your opponent(Vexos) brawl them. You have to win them by your G's higher than the opponent G's 500 G's. (e.g. 250 VS 750) =The Vestals= Human-like alien race that are introduced in New Vestroia. They are highly advanced in terms of technology, but suffer from over-population. They obtained the Bakugan the same way the humans did, but instead of treating Bakugan like friends or knowing that they were alive, they treated them as if they were just toys. They are human in almost everyway, and the only way you could tell the difference is by their eyes and pale skin. Vestals have lifeless (no highlights) looking eyes while humans have the normal ones (with highlights). They are shown to be clueless about how Bakugan are alive, as shown in episode 9, when Vestal guards heard Drago talk and they started freaking out. Also, the Vestals were frightened by the Bakugan until they saved their lives. The three dimensions controllers The Vexos also create three dimensions to change the Bakugan into balls, named Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The Resistance has to destroy the three dimensions which changed the Bakugan. As of now, they have destroyed the Alpha Dimension Controller. However, as a side effect of Drago returning to Earth, Beta and Gamma have become insanely strong, which worries the three remaining members of the Resistance on New Vestroia. New battle system New battle system has a life gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. It'll be damaged when your bakugan lose. (e.g. lower than 150G's, life gauge -150 ) When the life gauge hit zero, you lose. Episodes Characters Heroes Brawlers/Resistance * Dan Kuso: The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolved Drago, but the six legendary soldiers separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. His Bakugan Trap is Scorpion which is obtained in episode 5. In episode 16, Dan lost Drago to Spectra when he use a forbidden card to defeat Drago. * Shun Kazami: Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan & Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, very cocky and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash which is the shape of an oval cylinder.. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. * Marucho Marukura: Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho used to have his Preyas in Bakugan Season 1. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. * Ace: Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses the Falcon Fly as his Bakugan Trap. He usually regrets what he says sometimes. He is 16 in age and acts just like Dan. He and Mira fight a lot like Dan and Runo. He has a crush on Mira and won't admit to it www.bakugan.com. * Mira Clay: Mira is a subterra type brawler. Mira is a Vester girl and leader of the Resistance. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra due to their similar way of tossing their bakugan, but in episode 12 it is revealed that Spectra is Keith. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Ace but won't admit to it. * Baron: He's a Vester boy and also a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 14. At one point, Baron did battle with Runo's Tigerra, but lost her to Spectra in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. Villains *'Prince Hydron' The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. He isn't seen battling anyone yet in the series, but it is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas (the fate of Angelo/Diablo Preyas is unknown), Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his "collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. And if he gets Drago then Dan might not see him again. Vexos *'Spectra Phantom': Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. In episode 12, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. *'Mylene Pharaoh': Mylene is the only girl in the evil Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Bakugan Trap. *'Volt Luster': Volt is part of the evil Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Brontes. *'Gus Grav': Gus is part of the new evil Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teams up with the Subterra Vulcan. *'Shadow Prov': Shadow is a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (A new trap, not the "Fortress" like the one Chan Lee has) as a Trap Bakugan and is partnered with Darkus Hades who seems to look like Alpha Hydranoid. *'Lync Volan': Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He uses Wired as his Bakugan Trap and is partnered with Ventus Altair. He wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. Minor Characters *'Runo Misaki': Runo doesn't join Dan and the others, but she stays with Julie back on Earth. In episode 10, "Surprise Visitor", she manages to get to New Vestroia by sneaking into the lab at night with Julie, but is trapped between the two worlds as the dimensional rift gets unstable. *'Julie Makimoto': Julie stays with Runo on Earth. She makes brief appearances in episodes 1 and 2, and will appear in episode 10. Her boyfriend, Billy Gilbert, is touring around the world to learn all the sports in the world. We see him in episode 2, in Spain, training as a (horrible) bull fighter. She helps Mira defeat Gus in episode 12. *'Alice Gehabich': She appears in episode 10. She watches as Runo goes through her dimension portal, the same one that sent the Bakugan to earth and turned her into Masquerade. she took in Lync in episode 11 even though she dislikes him. *'Professor Clay': Mira Clay's father, he works in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cares about his daughter's welfare, but instead is caught up with making the strongest, perfect Bakugan. *'Keith Clay': Mira Clay's older brother. His fashion of tossing and catching Bakugan is remarkably similar to those of Spectra Phantom's. When Mira asked her father about Keith, he simply told her that he was no more. Later it was revealed in episode 12 that he is Spectra when he removed his mask in front of Mira. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are Bakuneon (Set E), Bakubronze (Set F), Bakugalow (Set G) And, Bakusteel, all of which but the the later are released. Appeared Bakugan *'Invasion of the Vestals' :Ventus Falconeer :Aquos Sirenoid :Subterra Juggernoid :Pyrus Saurus :Darkus Gargonoid :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Apollonir :Aquos Frosch :Haos Lars Lion :Subterra Clayf :Ventus Oberus :Darkus Exedra :Haos Nemus :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Aquos Limulus :Pyrus Limulus :Ventus Limulus :Ventus Fly Beetle :Haos Verias :Subterra Wilda :Ventus Atmos :Haos Freezer *'Facing Ace' :Subterra Fear Ripper :Haos Falconeer :Darkus Percival *'Get Psyched' :Darkus Anchorsaur :Haos Jelldon :Haos Rafflesian :Darkus Hammersaur :Darkus Atchibee *'Marucho's Mission' :Aquos Jelldon :Aquos Fly Beetle :Aquos Freezer The above are the three Bakugan which Mylene Pharaoh threw away. :Aquos Elfin :Aquos Wontu :Ventus Elfin :Aquos Abis Omega :Darkus Elfin :Aquos Stug :Aquos Clawcer :Aquos Trap Tripod Theta *'A Taste of Defeat' :Pyrus Trap Scorpion :Subterra Primo Vulcan :Subterra Trap Hexados *'Return of a Friend' :Ventus Ingram :Ventus Trap Hylash :Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid x2 *'Cyber Nightmare' :Ventus Altair :Haos Atmos :Subterra Trap Baliton :Subterra Fly Beetle :Subterra Verias (Flashback) *'What's the Plan?' :Pyrus Verias :Pyrus Jelldon :Subterra Rafflesian :Pyrus Freezer :Haos Anchorsaur :Haos Hammersaur :Darkus Goblinball *'Freedom Run' :Haos Mega Brontes :Darkus Trap Falcon Fly :Ventus Trap Wired :Ventus Altair :Subterra Hynoid *'Surprise Visitor' :Aquos Elfin :Darkus Sylvee *'Gate Crashers' :Haos Mega Nemus :Ventus Altair :Ventus Trap Wired :Haos Trap Piercian *'Voices in the Night' :Aquos Elico :Subterra Elico :Haos Elico :Darkus Freezer (Flashback) :Darkus Trap Falcon Fly *'Duel in the Dunes' :Aquos Trap Tripod Epsilon :Aquos Elfin :Subterra Mega Brontes :Haos Mega Brontes :Darkus Elfin :Ventus Elfin :Haos Trap Dynamo *'Last One Standing' :Aquos Elico :Darkus Percival :Haos Mega Brontes :Haos Trap Dynamo :Aquos Elfin The Bakugan above appeared in a Flashback of the two episodes before. :Ventus Ingram :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Hades in disguise) :Ventus Trap Hylash :Darkus Hades :Darkus Trap Fortress *'Show Me the Power' :Bakugan Trap Pyrus Metalfencer *'Dude, Where's my Bakugan?' :Pyrus Apollonir Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia